As known, there are many types of cleaners used in the toilet tank. One of the cleaners is a throw-in type cleaner containing a solid cleaning tablet. The solid cleaning tablet may be thrown into the water tank of the toilet. After the solid cleaning tablet is naturally dissolved and mixed with the water in the water tank, an aqueous cleaning agent is produced. After the toilet has been used, the user may flush the toilet with the aqueous cleaning agent so as to maintain the clean and fragrant condition of the toilet.
However, the use of the throw-in type cleaner containing the solid cleaning tablet has several drawbacks. For example, due to sustained dissolution of the solid cleaning tablet, if the solid cleaning tablet is immersed in the water of the toilet tank for a long time period, the aqueous cleaning agent discharged from the toilet becomes more and more concentrated. If the concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent exceeds the requisite concentration, this results in waste of the solid cleaning tablet and shortens the use cycle of the solid cleaning tablet. Since the user needs to frequently replenish the solid cleaning tablet, the operating cost is very high. On the other hand, if the toilet is frequently used in a short time, the solid cleaning tablet is insufficiently dissolved and thus the concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent discharged from the toilet is very low. Under this circumstance, the cleaning efficacy of the solid cleaning tablet is unsatisfied.
From the above discussions, the use of the throw-in type cleaner containing the solid cleaning tablet is disadvantageous because it is difficult to maintain a proper concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent. The sustained dissolution of the solid cleaning table may result in a too high concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent. In other words, the frequency of using the toilet is an important factor influencing the concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent. If the concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent is too high, the use cycle of the solid cleaning tablet is shortened and the user needs to frequently replenish the solid cleaning tablet. On the other hand, if the concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent is too low, the cleaning efficacy is unsatisfied.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a cleaner structure for a toilet tank in order to maintain a proper concentration of the aqueous cleaning agent.